narutofandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:JOA20
Benvenuto! Hai qualche domanda od osservazione da fare? Clicca su "Lascia messaggio" e metti nella casella "Oggetto" il tuo nick! Se esiste già una sezione con il tuo nome, edita quella piuttosto di creare una nuova sezione! Lista archivi Archivio del 30/11/2014 Sharingan91 Re:Uso di macron Ciao, per quanto riguarda l'uso di macron nei nomi forse sarebbe meglio inserirlo soltanto all'interno della pagina e non nel titolo,ora non ricordo bene ma quanto creai la pagina sulla figlia di choji presi il nome dalla narutopedia inglese per non sbagliare... ma ho notato che se si effettua una ricerca all'interno di narutopedia e il nome possiede questi caratteri speciali non lo trova, quindi proporrei di scrivere il titolo della pagina senza macron ma di inserirli all'inizio della descrzione vedi le pagine di "Fuso" oppure "toneri otsutsuki" .Sharingan91 (discussioni) 14:35, nov 30, 2014 (UTC) Immagini Ciao ma per quanto riguarda l'inserimento delle immagini dei personaggi sai se si possono inserire quelle dalla narutopedia inglese??? in teoria sono collegate, no? io per l'immagine dello zetsu bianco e tobi le ho prese da lì ma non so se si può fare per la questione delle licenze. Sharingan91 (discussioni) 20:19, dic 2, 2014 (UTC) JoePlay re: Hello Hi JOA. I'd be happy to help. Please add this new request to the request page, and I'll get to it as soon as I can. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:05, dic 1, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for adding the new request to that page. Tell me exactly what you're having trouble with, and I'll be happy to help. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:01, dic 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Template:Pic - I think the reason it's not working is because there are 2 that should be |. See the left-pointing arrows on this image. Also, shouldn't the } that I pointed to with the up arrow be a }? ::Template:Row - If you're saying that you want to hide a section if its parameters are missing, what I would do is wrap the section (row + boxes) with an #if parser. So for the Debutto section that would look like this: | }|Manga|Capitolo }} }|Anime|Episodio }} }|Anime|Episodio }} }|Film}} }|Videogiochi}} }|OVA}} }} ::So if debutto= is blank/empty, the Debutto section will not appear. And to make the section appear, simply enter any text for debutto=. Of course using debutto=si makes the most sense. ::Template:Box - If I correctly understand how this template is used within the Infobox template, I don't think the #if parser is needed here. When you use }, you're just asking "is there any parameter given?" Looking at how Template:Box is designed, you will not be using unless you have information to display, meaning there will always be at least one parameter given. Also, I see that there are too many { } brackets around each 1. For every parameter input, you only want to use 3 of each open/close bracket, not 6. ::Template:Col is identical to Template:Box. ::JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:35, dic 4, 2014 (UTC) :::To be sure I understand correctly, are you talking about the box that appears when you click the "more" button, and says 'Wikitext shortcuts" at the top? If so, you can edit the content of that box at MediaWiki:Edittools. If that's not what you were talking about, let me know. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:37, dic 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::Just edit the page as normal and add any special characters you want. For example, if you want to add them to the "Inserisci:" list, copy/paste the special characters between the tags, and I think they should appear on that box. You many have to wait a few minutes for the site's cache to update and purge your browser cache too (Ctrl+F5). JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:03, dic 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::If you want all of the options seen on the English NarutoPedia, just copy everything from their MediaWiki:Edittools page and paste it here at MediaWiki:Edittools. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:05, dic 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: Infobox What help exactly?--''~UltimateSupreme'' 11:07, dic 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Categorie Ho preso spunto dalle altre pagine sui clan, dove nella categorie è stata appunto inserita quella del clan + nome. ciao Sharingan91 (discussioni) 18:39, dic 7, 2014 (UTC) Template:F I have very little experience using the references feature, but seeing how it looks on this test page, it seems that using template input for ref tags simply does not work with the tag. I don't know if there is any way to make it work, but if you want to try to find a way, you could ask on the Community technical support forum (Italian, English). JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:38, dic 10, 2014 (UTC) Nomi Tecniche Ciao, per quanto riguarda i nomi della tecnica di teletrasporto di sasuke e kaguya cosa consigli, utiliziamo quelli originali dati dal databook? Sharingan91 (discussioni) 17:17, dic 11, 2014 (UTC) Le due tecniche sono diverse e hanno nomi simili. Le pagine le ho già create anche se andrebbero inserite più informazioni. --Sharingan91 (discussioni) 20:07, dic 11, 2014 (UTC) Switch parser function You can find a full explanation at http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Extension:ParserFunctions#.23switch In its most common use, it allows you to input a single word or abbreviation to output some content. Here is an example: } |red = This is the output for red |green = This is the output for green |blue = This is the output for blue So if you entered input=green, the template would display "This is the output for green". I would suggest trying it with a test template to get familiar with it. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:18, dic 11, 2014 (UTC)